Magical
by The Queen's Fabler
Summary: "Petunia couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked her eyes again in a quick succession and shook her head to clear her mind. The written words on the parchment did not change. How was this possible? It must be someone's elaborate idea of a prank. Not a very funny one at that." Petunia receives her letter to Hogwarts. One-shot maybe.


**Magical**

By The Queen's Fabler

Petunia couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked her eyes again in a quick succession and shook her head to clear her mind. The written words on the parchment did not change. How was this possible? It must be someone's elaborate idea of a prank. Not a very funny one at that.

Despite the thought that she had that it was a prank, Petunia could not stop the small bubble of hope that had lodged itself within in her chest. It is not possible, and yet…

No, no… it is simply impossible. Magic did not exist. It belongs in fairy tales and in the cinemas. Abandoned when you are old enough to take responsibilities. There was a real world out there, and it would not make do to with wishful thinking.

Yet, right in front of her, smack dab in clear writing on a piece of parchment, no doubt, said magic existed.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Petunia would have never admitted to her sister, Lily, that she thought that there was more to life than what had originally appeared. She knew Lily would have taken a mickey out of her. She loved her sister dearly, but there were times when it always seems that Lily is right. It appears that she ended up right again anyways. Magic existed. So did witches and wizards. Also, whatever else that brought with them.

Her mother was muttering over her shoulder about silly people who nothing better to do, other than disrupt people's lives. Petunia badly wanted to tell her mother what the Snape boy had told her and her sister. Instead, she stopped herself before she uttered those words. If she told her mother what the boy had said, she might forbid Lily from ever seeing the boy again. She did not want that for Lily, however brief of a suspension it would be.

Petunia always suspected if anyone would be magical, it would be her sister. Lily was the favourite for their parents. It does not matter that they try to deny it. Lily looked like their mother, she had mother's beautiful lush red hair, bright emerald green eyes, and the petite stature that when she is older, everyone would want to kill for it. She would end up growing up to be stunning. Father would be proud because his favourite daughter looked like his beautiful wife, and mother would be happy because her beautiful little baby girl looked like her. It did not help that she was super intelligent, sweet, kind and helpful.

Petunia on the other hand, took after her father. She had a tall and willowy build, that to her seems like that anyone would be able to snap her in half. She also had her father's blond hair and pale blue eyes that have the ability to make people uncomfortable. She also had what her mother would call a surly attitude, and that she is too impatient. Petunia was aware that she had a fiery temper as well, though she supposed she received it from her mother. She is quite famous about it around the neighbourhood when the boys were playing silly pranks. The boys never played those knock knock games on the house ever again.

There is a simple fact that she pales in comparison to her sister. Lily was like a fire crackers on New Years Eve, always has your attention and you want to see more. Petunia was the slushy snow that has to compare to what is so much more blindingly beautiful. Would not be a surprise if Lily would have received a letter from the prestigious place. In fact, Petunia had came to expect it, as soon as Lily's birthday come round.

In the end, it did not matter. For Petunia felt giddy that magic was proven to her to be real that day. Today was November 10th, and on the envelope it said;

_Miss P. Evans_

_Third bedroom_

_37 Smith Street_

_Cokeworth_

Today was her birthday. To be exact, her _eleventh _birthday. Lily was reading the letter over her shoulder in awe. She too remembered what her friend had said, and this only proved it even more.

"Petunia, throw out that piece of garbage. Honestly, people nowadays have nothing better to do…"

Petunia headed towards the bin but instead of throwing it out, she slipped the letter into her pocket, safe and sound. For it was the best gift she received that day. Actually, it was the best gift received all her life. For it was the gift of magic.

Petunia Evans was magical.

She could not have thought of anything better than that.

* * *

A/N: This was originally supposed to be a full fledged story, exploring the world of Harry Potter if Petunia was magical as well and what effect she could have on the war. The thing is, that I really never got around to it. It has been sitting on my computer for, at least, a year and a half, so I decided to post it and see what are your people's reaction to it. There is a good chance it will stay a one shot, because I am quite busy with my post-secondary schooling and I am not really interested on expanding it right now. Who knows, that can change later on. But for now, drop a line on what you think of it.

-Fabler


End file.
